Aliana Fireheart
Aliana "Ali" Fireheart is a pyrokinetisist pirate from Port Royal. History Prior to Kingdom Hearts 1 Little is known of Ali's past prior to her training with Master Tetsu. It is known she has an older brother and an aunt which she lived with; where is not known. She claims to have reached Port Royal when her original world was destroyed; she was a stowaway on Cid's ship and when it stopped in Port Royal to refuel, she slipped off and ran. From that point, she spent a few weeks on the streets before Testu found her huddled in the alley outside his antique store. He took her in and began raising her. When she turned six, he started training her to be a warrior- when he himself was young, he was a master of all martial art disciplines. Quickly realizing she would never be a powerhouse like himself, Tetsu focused on the art of Taidō with the young girl. With this style, she could utilize her speed and flexibility, as well as her pyrokinetic abilities. A few years later, when Ali turned 10, she received the twin tattoo marks all members of her family had when they reached an age of responsibility; the marks symbolized true initiation into the family. According to Ali, her brother had not yet received them when their home world was destroyed; he was far too immature and lazy for their aunt to even consider having it done. When she reached thirteen, however, she began getting various other tattoos, much to the displeasure of her master. He had one rule for her, when he discovered she had come home with a stylized heart on her left wrist: "No tramp stamps. If you must have these markings, get them other places." (To date, she has four, not including her facial ink.) Tetsu's antique store is located across from a famously volatile pirate drinking hole, the Mutineer. Riots and shoot-outs occur on an almost daily basis, at all hours of the day. After her tenth birthday Tetsu began using this as a training ground for the young Ali's growing abilities; she is now known for being able to knock out men twice her size, presumably due to this training. Kingdom Hearts 1 During the events of Kingdom Hearts 1, Ali was fourteen and busily training with Master Tetsu in Port Royal. She had no part in Sora or Riku's adventures, as her home wasn't really affected. At this point in her training, she was reaching the advanced stages of taidō and rarely left the dojo, so intent was she on mastering the skill. Kingdom Hearts Chain of Memories Since Sora was in Castle Oblivion, Yen Sid took a trip to Port Royal to meet with his old friend Tetsu and his young trainee. It was during this time Yen Sid agreed to take Ali on as a student eventually; at that point he had his hands full with Riku, Sora, and Mickey. Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days Having only received her weapons the year before, Ali was deep in the midst of learning to use the Devil's Tears. She turned fifteen during the end of Roxas's tenure with the Organization. Kingdom Hearts 2 Ali was out in the streets during some of Sora's visits to the pirate world, and was present during Luxord's attack. She and Tetsu, as well as some of the other soldiers, were focused on getting the civilians out of the way of the Nobodies and Heartless. ''-Start of fan-canon, end of standard games''- Kingdom Hearts Dream Drop Distance Riku and Sora took the Mark of Mastery exam and both passed with flying colors. They were traveling throughout the worlds, keeping an eye on things and visiting old friends when they received summons from Yen Sid regarding the enemies they met in the Realm of Sleep. Ali turns sixteen shortly before going to train with Master Yen Sid; she had been there two months when Sora, Riku, and Kairi returned. Kingdom Hearts ResurreXion In Progress Personality For as of yet unknown reasons, Ali bears an eerie resemblance to Axel, a fact that drives a certain few of her housemates crazy. This resemblance extends to her behavior and personality as well. She has enough attitude for herself and everyone in the house, and is as sarcastic as they get. She knows better than to use it around Yen Sid and Master Tetsu, however; the first time she tried it around Tetsu he forced her to train until she dropped to the floor from exhaustion. Her attitude extends to spying and sneaking around to discover information; these abilities were developed some time before she arrived in Port Royal. Unfortunately, Ali smarts off to everyone that is not in an authority position over her; because of this, not many people can stand being around her- she's extremely cynical and, at times, quite cruel. She sees no use for romantic relationships, and often makes fun of those that do- Kairi, Selphie, Namine, and even Olette. All of this has led to her not having many friends, as most people are too "goody-two-shoes" for her. Ali rarely stops talking, unless, of course, she finds herself around large groups of Keyblade Wielders. For unknown reasons, she holds a fear and hatred of them and refuses to be around more than one or two. When she is forced to, usually by Yen Sid, she will not meet anyone's eyes and will not speak; if she happens to be confronted, she'll get out of the room as quickly as possible. Yen Sid has, unsuccessfully, tried to get her to reveal her basis for this behavior, but she will not speak to him about it, as he is a former Keyblade Master himself. One thing Ali will not do, however, is lie. Regardless of the situation she finds herself in, she will tell the truth, even if it could cause injury or even death; when asked a question, if she doesn't wish to answer, she will run, or refuse to speak. Why she does this is unknown; she has no qualms stealing, cheating, or otherwise doing unscrupulous activities. Despite assertions to the contrary by Tetsu, her unknown brother, and Yen Sid, Ali has a horrible self-view. She views herself as unattractive, bony, and boyish, especially when compared to Kairi, Xion, and Namine and their more feminine practices and frames. Ali is not upset by this, due to her negative view of most women that are considered traditionally beautiful; she is grateful for her long, thin frame, as it aids her in her fighting abilities and is glad she has no measurable chest- she thinks it would get in the way when she fights. As part of being a pyro, Ali has a deathly fear of water, and refuses to go out in the rain. When the group travels to Atlantica, she nearly has a breakdown because, of course, she is surrounded by water. Her favorite food is sea-salt ice cream, which she often buys from the vendor in town. She also frequents a small, hole-in-the-wall bar, where she buys root beer, her favorite drink. For her, the best time of the year is the winter; she does not get cold as easily as others, and she enjoys walking the streets of Port Royal, where it snows often, and seeing all the decorations and lights. Ali likes nothing better than to wake up in the early morning and enjoy the cool air; contrary to assumptions, she does not like hot weather, as she is always warm as it is. Early morning, regardless of season, is cool enough that she can train without overheating. Appearance Ali is a sixteen-year-old girl during the events of Kingdom Hearts ResurreXion. She is very tall and slender, near to anorexia, even though she eats more than the males in the house with her. Her training has contributed to this, and it is accentuated by her height- at nearly 5'8", she towers over the other girls and is nearly the same as Riku, Sora, and Roxas. Although her long hair could, in some situations, become a handicap, she keeps it tied back virtually all of the time and employs a fighting style that is not affected by it. Her long hair is an oddity to some, as it naturally fades to gold at the tips from a deep red at the roots. She has dark blue, narrow eyes, and bears twin tattoos on the very tops of her cheekbones. These are not the only tattoos she has, but she is not allowed to wear clothing that would cause them to be visible- both of her masters see no use in tattoos, and Tetsu did not know of her receiving the ones she has until after they were done. In fact, the only reason she is allowed the teardrops on her face is because they are part of a family tradition. Ali's usual outfit consists of a a black tank top, layered under a white v-neck tank with a pinstripe vest over both. Attached to the vest are three chains; one goes across her chest and attaches to two zippers, the other two are linked to shallow pockets on the front of the vest and link together on the back. Completing her ensemble is a pair of well-worn black skinny jeans and a pair of red high-top Converse. In order to conceal her tattoos, she is often forced to wear a pair of long, fingerless gloves that reach nearly to just below her elbows. These feature red-and-black stripes until they reach her wrists, where they become completely black. Tattoos On various places on her body, Ali has had tattoos done- she started getting them at around thirteen. These inkings have been a source of controversy between her masters; Tetsu, while he doesn't like them, he has lived in Port Royal for long enough to get used to everyone around him having ink somewhere- Yen Sid, on the other hand, has rarely been around those with tattoos and loathes the practice. He has forbidden Ali to remove her gloves around him, and as a show of deference to him, she wears clothing that covers them up. As of her sixteenth birthday, she has four, not including her facial tattoos. At thirteen, she received a stylized, red and black heart on her left wrist; at fourteen, she had a black tribal-style tattoo from an African sailor done on her right thigh; on her fifteenth birthday, a pair of framework, Gothic-style wings across her shoulderblades, done in golden ink; and finally, a rose on her hip at sixteen. Abilities Ali is skilled in few areas, but those few, as they are her main focus, are incredibly strong and not to be underestimated. Also of note is her singing ability; she is thought to be a lovely singer in realms such as Atlantica. Physical When her first master assessed her abilities, he noticed immediately she was not built for heavy hitting; so instead of focusing entirely on styles of martial arts that required great power, he trained Ali in the art of taidō, which made use of her agility, flexibility, and insane speed. It also was excellent for using her fire-controlling abilities during combat. Magic Ali, while not skilled in many areas of magic, is extremely proficient in the art of pyrokinesis. Her family line has this ability naturally, and this contributes to her skills. She can control it either through use of her twin chakrams or soley through her hands, similar to fire-bending. Due to her first master's training capacity only extending to martial arts, she was sent to Yen Sid to grow her pyrokinesis abilties. As of right now, she is capable of at least holding her own against a more powerful magician, even if she cannot win. Her fire powers are greatly weakened in damp circumstances, such as rain, being near the ocean, or around similarly large bodies of water. Equipment Ali uses little to no equipment beyond her twin chakrams, received from Master Tetsu on her fourteenth birthday. These are the weapons she is most comfortable with, but she has been known to 'borrow' her brother's weapons on occasion and seems fairly comfortable with those as well, despite their greatly increased size compared to hers. Her personal weapons are call the Devil's Tears, and are composed of obsidian, coral, and steel. She keeps them sharpened to such a state that touching the blades will cause injury. Only Ali is able to wield these weapons; others have tried to no avail. What keeps others from being able to use them is unknown. Weaknesses Because of her overly slender frame, Ali cannot take powerful hits, and they can knock her out of commission if they make contact. In order to counteract this, her master trained her to increase her speed and agility, helping her stay out of the way and dodge. Her fire powers, and the resulting higher than normal body temperature, make her prone to overheating. This predilection makes going to worlds such as Agrabah and Deep Jungle very dangerous for Ali. She prefers to fight in worlds such as Christmas Town and Halloweentown, because of their cooler, almost frigid temperatures. Relationships Ali has had very few significant, lasting relationships. Lea Fireheart Riku For reasons unknown, Ali and Riku get along fairly well. Xion Roxas Tetsu Hamasaki From a very early age, Master Tetsu Hamasaki of Port Royal raised Ali. He was not only a trainer but a father figure, and they are very close; so close, in fact, that he wills his antique store to her when he dies. Tetsu considers her his only living relative. Category:Radiant Garden Resident Category:Port Royal Resident Category:Somebody Category:Pyrokinetisist